This invention relates in general to devices structured to carry equipment or objects, and in particular, to backpack and sled-type devices.
Backpacks are well known in the prior art and generally have a rigid frame to which straps are attached. The straps fit over a person's shoulders such that the backpack may be worn on a person's back. Typically, a flexible covering such as canvass, forms an enclosure for holding objects and is attached to the frame.
Sleds are also well known in the prior art and generally have a flat surface to which are attached runners for gliding over snow or similar material. Toboggans typically do not have runner, but rather the flat surface itself contacts the snow. The front of the toboggan curves upward to facilitate gliding over the snow.
The present invention has many applications, but is especially useful for hunting game, such as deer, in wilderness areas covered by snow. A hunter usually must travel long distances on foot when hunting deer. This can be very tiring and hunters often stop to rest. However, sitting down to rest usually means the hunter must sit in the snow. After a deer has been killed, the carcass is usually field dressed, that is parts of the carcass are cut away and left in the wilderness. The remaining carcass, which a hunter must carry or drag for miles, can weight one hundred pounds or more. It is not uncommon for hunters to have heart attacks while trying to bring their game out of the wilderness.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem in the prior art.